


The Search for the Sleepers

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [37]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, mention of failed Shola/Marrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Shola's thoughts as they search for the sleepers mentioned in the dream.
Series: Amends [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	The Search for the Sleepers

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

The Search for the Sleepers

He felt like he was in the middle of circus as more than a dozen of additional mutants had shown up throwing their work schedule to hell. He understood why they were here and how there might be more resurrected mutants out there some where but helping transport a motley crew of X-men and X-force to the place where Nate emerged was not something he’d been prepared to do today.

He should have just let Nate and Rachel handle the transport but he’d volunteered out a sense of duty since Karima was also going along and he’d been working lately as one of her deputies since Marrow had left. He tried not to think about Marrow and how much he wished things could have been different. Xavier had told him that neither he or Marrow were ready for a relationship but he’d made the mistake of pushing the issue it was only after she’d told him what Mesmero had done to her that he realized how badly he’d screwed things up.

He wasn’t surprised she’d left with those other victims to set up their own community where they could be left alone. He knew that the Professor was worried that Marrow was repeating her old mistakes but he hoped and prayed she would find peace there.

“Here we are,” Sam called from up ahead. “This is where we picked up Nate so we should start searching for the so called Sleepers from here.” He sat down the slab that had the non flyers on it that he’d been carrying the final part of the way. He, Nate and Rachel had alternated it so none of them were completely exhausted.

“I’ll begin a grid search using my scanners,” Karima called as she flew off. “Shola will you join me and keep watch as penetrating this rock takes most of my focus.” He nodded and flew after her. They didn’t expect trouble but on Genosha you never could be sure so he followed behind Karima keeping an eye on the horizon incase they got jumped by a local wanna be warlord looking for credibility or any other possible threats.

The End


End file.
